


This Is War || Star Trek Discovery

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: 30 Seconds To Mars - This Is War, Gen, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: A warningTo the peopleThe good and the evilThisIsWar





	This Is War || Star Trek Discovery




End file.
